Verliebt in einen unbeschreiblichen Geist
by Sisilia
Summary: Endlich eine neue Anstellung ins aussicht und auch noch in einem Schloss. Doch welcher aufgeschlossene Mensch rechnet mit einem Geist? Und das auch noch in seinem eigenen Bett?


Verliebt in einen unbeschreiblichen Geist

_**Verliebt in einen unbeschreiblichen Geist**_

Das leise Quietschen der Türe, die nach innen in das große geräumige Zimmer aufschwang, erzeugte eine feine Gänsehaut auf Melissas Rücken, wobei der Widerhall, der von den hohen und kalten Decken des Schlosses erklang, fast noch schauriger war, als der Ton der schlecht geölten Türangel selbst.

Neugierig trat die junge Frau durch die entstandene Öffnung und sah sich in dem großen Raum um, dessen Zentrum ein hohes mit mitternachtsblauen Samtvorhängen behangenes Himmelbett war. Die holzvertäfelten Wände ließen das Zimmer sehr gemütlich wirken, und das Feuer, welches im Kamin angezündet worden war, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch.

„Leider können wir Ihnen kein besseres Zimmer anbieten, Miss. Die andern werden gerade alle renoviert", entschuldigte sich der Butler, der sie zu der späten Stunde eingelassen und nach oben gebracht hatte.

„Aber wieso denn? Es ist doch wunderschön. Und wenn das eines der weniger guten Zimmer ist, dann will ich gar nicht wissen, wie die andern aussehen."

Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie zu dem alten Mann, dessen schneeweißes Haar etwas wirr vom Kopf abstand, so als hätte er schon im Bett gelegen und wäre nur schnell in seine Livree geschlüpft, um sie einzulassen. Etwas steif stellte schließlich den Koffer der hübschen Lady auf der alten dunklen Kiste ab, welche vor dem Bett stand.

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch", erkundigte er sich und blickte sie mit seinen, für sein Alter sehr lebendigen dunklen Knopfaugen, an.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich denke, ich werde mich gleich zu Bett begeben, so dass ich morgen früh ausgeschlafen bin, wenn Lord Braidwood mich sprechen will", erklärte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, was ihr schmales Gesicht, das von wunderschönen hellblonden Locken eingerahmt wurde, sanft erstrahlen ließ. Doch vielleicht waren es auch ihre großen dunkelblauen Augen, die den armen Mann so durcheinanderbrachten, dass er fast den Koffer wieder mitgenommen hätte, anstatt sich einfach zu verabschieden und zu gehen.

Aus Gründen der Höflichkeit versuchte Melissa nicht zu lachen, und erst als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, kicherte sie ungeniert drauf los.

Irgendwie gefiel es ihr hier jetzt schon und sie war überaus neugierig, wie die Herrschaften dieses Schlosses waren und ob sie ihr die Stelle als Gesellschafterin für die Tante des Lords am Ende tatsächlich anbieten würden.

Doch sie würde das Frühstück abwarten müssen.

Leise seufzte sie, denn eigentlich hätte sie schon heute zum Abendessen das Vorstellungsgespräch haben sollen, aber das Wetter hatte ihre einen Stich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Es hatte den ganzen Tag so heftig geregnet, dass der Fluss über die Ufer getreten war und die Brücke, die zum Schloss führte, unterspült hatte und so hatte sie einen großen Umweg machen müssen, wobei sie sich um einige Stunden verspätet hatte. Dennoch war ihr für die Nacht ein Zimmer angeboten worden, worüber sie mehr als froh war.

Sie entkleidete sich schnell ganz und schlüpfte nur in ihr hauchdünnes kurzes Seidennachthemdchen, welches sie aus dem Koffer holte, und kroch eilig unter die dicke und warme Daunendecke.

Einige Zeit betrachtete sie noch das Lichterspiel, das von dem Kaminfeuer an den Himmel ihres Bettes gezaubert wurde, bevor sie die Augen schloss und langsam dösend in einen leichten Schlaf sank.

Ein wohliger Traum empfing sie, ungewohnt aber nicht unangenehm.

Eine warme Hand, die sich sehr vorsichtig auf ihrem Bauch niederließ, war das Erste, was sie fühlte. Sie war groß und kräftig, wie die Hand eines Mannes und doch so zartfühlend, wie die einer jungen Frau.

Dies war ein so wundervolles angenehmes Gefühl, das sie leise im Schlaf aufseufzte und sie sich kaum merklich zu räkeln begann.

Längere Zeit änderte sich auch nichts daran und beinahe glaubte sie sich schon wieder des Traumes beraubt, als die Finger sich langsam, sanft wie eine Feder auf ihrer Haut zu bewegen begannen. Zuerst behutsam kreisend, strichen sie über ihren flachen Bauch hinweg, umspielten ihren kleinen empfindsamen Bauchnabel und glitten dann sachte weiter, wobei sie den Stoff ihres Nachthemdchens mit nach oben schoben, bis sie den Ansatz ihrer sich deutlich abhebenden Brüste erreichten, welche sich fest unter dem schwarzen Stoff abzeichneten, so, als ob dieser sie zu halten schien.

Die Finger strichen kaum merklich über die Rundungen auf dem Stoff, konzentrierten sich dabei jedes Mal besonders auf die kleinen harten Knospen, die sich sofort aufgestellt hatten, nachdem sie berührt worden waren.

Kleine Blitze schienen durch ihren Körper zu zucken, sich auszubreiten. Nur, um sich am Ende wieder an einem Punkt zu sammeln.

In ihrem Schoß, der bereits nach kurzer Zeit heftig und verlangend zu pochen begonnen hatte.

Melissa hatte das Gefühl, auf einer weichen Wolke zu schweben, erfüllt mit all diesen erregenden Gefühlen, so dass sie keine Sekunde einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass dies vielleicht gar kein Traum sein könnte.

Das wohlige Seufzen, welches aus ihrem Mund kam, als sie heiße verlangende Lippen auf ihren Spitzen spürte, erfüllte scheinbar den ganzen Raum.

Während sie sich kaum merklich den Lippen entgegenbäumte, zogen diese sich jäh zurück, aber nur, um statt ihrer der feuchten Zunge Platz zu machen, die nun anfing, Melissas Lust noch mehr zu steigern. Als schließlich auch noch Zähne sachte an ihr zu knabbern begannen, war es um sie geschehen.

Stöhnende Lustlaute suchten sich über ihre Lippen, über die sie immer wieder mit der Zungenspitze fuhr, um sie zu befeuchten, den Weg in die Freiheit, um jedem deutlich mitzuteilen, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah.

Doch nicht genug, noch während der Spender des Glücks sich der anderen Brust zuwandte, die er zuvor mit der Hand sanft gestreichelt hatte, glitt diese wieder über ihren Bauch nach unten, fand den Weg über ihre Hüfte zum Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Die zarten Finger glitten durch das samtige gelockte Haar ihres Dreiecks und schienen sich darin wie kleine Schlangen zu verlieren.

Nicht mehr wissend, welchem Gefühl sie sich hingeben und widmen sollte, wand sie sich sachte hin und her, um soviel wie möglich von allem zu erhaschen. Ohne dass sie sich dessen wirklich bewusst war, öffnete sie ihre Beine ein wenig, was wie eine Einladung auf die kräftige und doch so zarte Hand wirkte. Zwei der Finger glitten nun zielsicher weiter, tiefer und streiften sofort über die empfindlichste Stelle, die eine Frau besitzt.

Die Fingerspitzen waren fordernd und doch so sanft wie eine Feder im Wind. Ihr Becken hob sich von alleine den Fingern entgegen, welche sich zärtlich vor und zurück bewegten, bemüht ihre Begierde und ihr Verlangen zu steigern.

Diese Hände, diese Finger wussten genau was sie taten, was sie zu tun hatten, um eine Frau willenlos zu machen und das war Melissa inzwischen.

Willenlos der Lust ausgeliefert, der Lust, die ihr Verlangen nach mehr anwachsen ließ.

Doch in dem Moment, als die Hand tiefer wanderte, die beiden Finger den Weg in sie suchten und immer weiter vordrangen in ihr Heiligstes, wusste sie nicht mehr, ob alles nur ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit war. Es fühlte sich so verdammt echt an und für einen Moment verkrampfte sie sich etwas. Was wenn sie das alles nicht träumte?

Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, doch anstatt Furcht zu haben, öffnete sie ihre Beine wieder, die sie für einen Moment leicht geschlossen hatte.

Es war absurd, doch sie wollte mehr … viel mehr und so ließ sie es zu, dass der ihr Unbekannte, seine Finger in sie gleiten ließ, während sein Handballen weiter über ihre Perle rieb, und die Finger immer wieder sanft in sie trieben.

Nur eines wagte sie nicht. Die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie hatte Angst, Angst doch noch aus diesem erotischen Traum zu erwachen, der vielleicht zu einem Alptraum für sie werden könnte. So ließ sie es einfach geschehen und gab sich ihrer Begierde hin.

Dann jedoch entzog er sich ihr ganz und Melissa, die schon gefühlt hatte, wie der erlösende Höhepunkt sich ankündigte, keuchte enttäuscht auf, hielt aber den Atem an, als sich ein harter kräftiger Körper über den ihren schob, dessen Haut sich an der ihren rieb. Forsch drängte er ihre Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander, um seinen Platz dazwischen zu finden und ihr blieb nicht mal Zeit zur widerwehr … wenn sie es denn gewollt hätte.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig, obwohl es das nicht sein konnte, aber das hätte Melissa in dem Moment nie zugegeben. Sie wollte ihn, wer immer der zärtliche Liebhaber auch war.

Als er sich dann leicht an ihr zu reiben begann und sie an ihrer Hüfte seine harte, erregte und mächtige Männlichkeit spürte, keuchte sie erschrocken auf. Das konnte unmöglich echt sein, dachte sie in dem Moment und wie von alleine öffnete sie nun ihre Augen und blickte …

in das schönste männliche Gesicht, das sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Er hatte schwarze gepflegte Haare, die seine markanten Züge einrahmten und dadurch die grünen Augen noch mehr zum Leuchten brachten. Seine Nase war nahezu aristokratisch gerade und seine Lippen, die von den vielen Küssen, die er auf ihrem Körper verteilt hatte, leicht geschwollen und dunkelrot waren, schienen Versprechungen abzugeben, die kein normaler Mann würde halten können.

Noch während sie auf seinen Mund starrte, verzog dieser sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln, das sich bis in seine Augen fortsetzte, in die sie sehnsüchtig blickte.

Fasziniert und immer noch bis aufs äußerste erregt, strich sie nun mit den Händen über seine kräftigen Arme, die er neben ihr abgestützt hatte und nach oben zu seinen breiten muskulösen Schultern. Sie war sicher, dass er Furcht einflößend wirken konnte, auf Menschen, die ihm nicht wohl gesonnen waren.

Doch sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, nun jedenfalls nicht so, eher vor einem Teil von ihm, das, so bangte sie, ihr wehtun könnte und welches er immer noch gegen ihre Hüfte gepresst hatte. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen oder ihre Befürchtungen zu äußern, sondern begann sie fordernd zu küssen, drängte forsch, dennoch nicht grob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, um Einlass in ihren Mund zu fordern, den sie ihm sofort gewährte. Ihre Zungen begannen sogleich ein wildes Spiel miteinander, drängten sich gegenseitig zurück, nur um den andern dann wieder zu locken und das Spiel von Neuem zu beginnen.

Der schöne Unbekannte hob dann, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, seine Hüften etwas an, wobei Melissa zur gleichen Zeit ein Bein seitlich anstellte und ihre Hände über den muskulösen Rücken des Mannes nach unten wandern ließ. Immer noch war sie hin und her gerissen, vor Begierde und Furcht, und als sie merkte, dass er seinen harten Schaft langsam, während dessen empfindliche Spitze über ihren Lustpunkt glitt, tiefer drängte, verspannte sie sich einen Moment lang.

„Shhhh", erklang es über ihr und sie sah erneut zu ihm auf, nur um sich in den meeresgrünen Augen zu verlieren, die ihr alle Angst mit einem Male nahmen. Lächelnd senkte er erneut den Kopf, legt seine Lippen auf die ihren und genau in dem Moment drang er in sie ein. Nicht schnell und nicht hart, aber dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre es ihr erstes Mal, so deutlich spürte sie ihn in sich gleiten.

Zu ihrer Überraschung aber blieb der erwartete Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib aus und stattdessen machte sich ein wunderbares verlangendes Gefühl in ihr breit. Es schien, als wären sie beide geschaffen füreinander, es war einfach … perfekt.

Auch, als er begann, sich mit einschmeichelnden Bewegungen in ihr zu bewegen, änderte sich diese Empfindung nicht. Im Gegenteil, schon das sanfte reibende Gefühl, schien ihre Haut noch heißer und ihr Verlangen noch stärker werden zu lassen und sie hatte urplötzlich die Eindruck, jemand hätte Feuer im Kamin nachgelegt und die Wärme würde sich um ihrer beider Körper legen, wie ein warmer Mantel, der sie umhüllte.

Einzig ein leises Stöhnen störte das gedämpfte Knistern der Flammen, und dennoch war es so, als würden diese Geräusche miteinander verschmelzen und eine himmlische Melodie ergeben.

Ein Rhythmus, der eine wundervolle stumme Tonfolge zu spielen schien, ergriff beide Körper, die sich immer wieder aufs Neue vereinten, mal sanft wie der Sommerwind, dann wieder so wild und unerbittlich, wie ein unkontrollierbarer Herbststurm.

Ein Rauschen, wie von der See her, schien an ihr Ohr zu gelangen. Doch schnell wurde ihr klar, dass dies einzig und allein ihr eigenes Blut war, das schnell durch ihren Körper floss, angetrieben von dem heftigen Schlagen ihres Herzens. Immer wieder blickte sie nach oben, versank in den wundervollsten Augen, die sie je erblickt hatte, während er mit seinen verlangenden Bewegungen sie beide auf ein Ziel zutrieb, welches beide mit Sehnsucht erwarteten und dennoch versuchten hinauszuzögern.

Irgendwann verloren sie beide den Kampf wieder der Natur. Zuerst bäumte sich ihr Leib heftig unter ihm auf, kam ihm zuckend noch mehr entgegen. Ein verzückter Ton entwich ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen und sie spürte, wie das Feuer, welches zuvor noch in den Lenden dieses wunderbaren Liebhabers gesteckt hatte, sich heiß in ihr verströmte, was sie erneut erschaudern und aufstöhnen ließ.

Auch nachdem die erste Hitze des Höhepunktes verklungen war, blieb er noch genauso über ihr liegen, entzog sich ihr nicht und verteilte weiterhin immer wieder sanfte Küsse. Als sie den Mund öffnete, um ihn etwas zu fragen, legte er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Gut, dann würde sie später fragen, ja später …

Langsam ließ er sich neben sie gleiten. Ohne sie aber wirklich loszulassen, zog er sie erneut in seine kräftigen Arme und sie schmiegte den Kopf an seine Brust. Ihre Augen geschlossen, erschauderte ihr Körper nochmal, vibrierte immer noch leicht an seiner erhitzen, weichen Haut. Diese Wärme und der gleichmäßige Herzschlag begannen sie einzuhüllen und mit sich zu reißen in einen wundervollen tiefen Traum, der an das eben Erlebte anzuknüpfen schien.

Ein leises, fast vorsichtiges Klopfen holte sie aus ihrem Schlaf, doch benötigte sie einen kurzen Augenblick, bis ihr wieder einfiel, wo sie war. Sie gähnte herzhaft, und noch während die Türe aufging und eine junge Hausangestellte ins Zimmer trat, die zum Fenster ging, um die Vorhänge zu öffnen, erstarrte sie, weil sie sich wieder erinnerte, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Gesicht würde rot und blass zugleich und sie vermied es, das Mädchen anzusehen.

„Lord Braidwood erwartet Sie gegen halb acht unten im Speisesaal, Miss", richtete das Mädchen aus. Es war bestimmt nicht mal achtzehn Jahre alt, mit seinem kindlichen Gesicht und den langen dunklen Zöpfen.

„Danke. Ich … werde pünktlich sein", gab sie leise zurück und wartete, bis sie gegangen war.

Als sie dann aber auf die Uhr blickte, erschrak sie, denn sie hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um auch tatsächlich pünktlich zu sein. In Windeseile kleidete sie sich an, machte die Haare zurecht und huschte nach unten, wo sie erst nach dem Speisesaal suchen musste.

„Ah, Miss MacLellan. Sie haben das Unwetter gestern gut überstanden, wie ich sehe?", wurde sie von einem jungen, attraktiven und sehr distinguierten Mann empfangen, der ihr entgegentrat und ihr die Hand reichte.

„Ja, zum Glück. Auch wenn ich unsere Verabredung nicht mehr hatte einhalten können. Ich hoffe Sie können mir das verzeihen."

„Das war höhere Gewalt, dafür können Sie doch nichts", entgegnete er ihr und deutete auf einen Platz am Tisch, der für vier Leute gedeckt worden war.

Doch bevor sie sich setzte, glitt ihr Blick über ein Gemälde, das über einem weißen marmornen Kamin an der Wand hing, und genau das Gesicht des Mannes zeigte, mit dem sie letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.

Ihr war in dem Moment überhaupt nicht klar, dass sie das Portrait förmlich angestarrt hatte. Erst als Lord Braidwood sie ansprach, wurde ihr das bewusst.

„Kannten Sie meinen Vater?"

„Kannten?", fragte Melissa nun sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ja, er starb vor einem Jahr auf mysteriöse Weise. Ich denke er hatte den Tod meiner Mutter, vor vielen Jahren nie wirklich überwunden."

Dieser Mann war tot? Das war unmöglich oder nicht? Wer war dann der Mann in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Bett letzte Nacht. Mit wem hatte sie geschlafen. Ihr Blick wanderte von Lord Braidwood wieder zum Bild seines Vaters, als ihr eine Idee kam.

„Lebt noch jemand hier im Haus, außer Ihnen und ihrer Tante? Ein Bruder ihres Vaters vielleicht?"  
„Mein Vater hatte nur eine Schwester."

Melissa wurde nun leicht schwindelig, das war unmöglich.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut", erkundigte sich Lord Braidwood nun ernstlich besorgt und deutete nochmal auf einen der Stühle. Diesmal setzte sie sich auch und atmete tief durch. Langsam war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch nur geträumt hatte.

Aber nein, sie fühlte doch immer noch die leidenschaftlichen Küsse auf der Haut, die zarten Hände und sah immer noch diese faszinierenden Augen vor sich, die es nicht ein zweites Mal auf dieser Welt gab.

Wie konnte das nur möglich sein?


End file.
